


Fire&Ice

by fictionaddict97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaddict97/pseuds/fictionaddict97
Summary: They say opposites attract, but these two were fire and ice. An unlikely combination, and a clash of the elements.(Stydia College Au. Longer summary inside)





	1. Summary

Lydia Martin, college freshman with her head in the clouds. She held the soul of a thousand suns, but was told to never let that shine through. Her books keep her company, and late at night she lies awake thinking about the beauty in the world despite how dark hers can be.

Stiles Stilinski, 21 year old college junior with a dark exterior. He spends his nights getting high and trying to forget the pain that cuts him so deep. Despite the whispers, his heart is made of gold, and on those very same late nights his thoughts travel to the stars and cosmos. 

Two college kids trying to find their place in the world. Filled with sorrow and misunderstanding, what happens when their universes collide? They say opposites attract, but these two were fire and ice. An unlikely combination, and a clash of the elements.

(Mature rating due to language, themes, and everything else that follows college students.)


	2. Chapter 1

2:30 am.  
The numbers blared red on the alarm clock next to her bed. They warned her sharply that sleep was needed, and if she went to bed now maybe she wouldn’t regret this in the morning. Despite its warning, Lydia powered through her current book, telling herself just one more chapter and then she’ll turn in for the night. But that was 10 chapters ago,and with each page Lydia digs her hole a bit deeper.  
Truth be told Lydia was avoiding sleep, and it wasn’t due to the deir need to find out what happens next (although that was becoming more prominent now.) No, a chapter in Lydia’s own life was ending, and tomorrow brought a new one. You’d think that for someone as in love with literature as Lydia was she’d be dying to see where that next chapter lead, but in reality she was too scared to turn the page. The next chapter was college. It was moving out and entering a whole new battlefield.  
Another chapter of her book passed, and now the numbers blared 2:53am. Lydia could easily power through and finish it tonight, but the feeling of regret was already lumming in her head, so she sighed and finally put the book aside and turned in for the night.  
Her mind raced with thoughts of roommates, professors and career choices.  
Pre-Med. Lydia Martin at 19 would be walking in with enough credits to be a sophomore and working her way towards medical school. It was impressive, more than impressive, so why wasn’t she pleased?  
The wind whistled at her through the open window of the bedroom, and as she laid there, Lydia wondered what it would be like to crawl out that window and see how far her feet would take her. Lydia closed her eyes, trying to suppress the thoughts of running away, hoping to replace them with thoughts of sleep. The window whistled louder though, and Lydia almost thought she could hear it whisper to her. Heart beating rapidly against her chest she turned to look once more at the blaring red number.  
3:12am. Fuck.  
Anyone who knew Lydia Martin would never have guessed she would be up so late worrying about college, but that’s just part of the charade, part of her secret.  
Lydia Martin: local genius with a feisty personality destined to win some sort of Field Medal. That was the image created and projected to the world, but deep down lied something totally different. She was still smart, but the confidence was an act. Truthfully she was terrified of judgment, and if it were up to her she would spend her days observing instead of speaking. Lydia loved beautiful things, and every day this small world gave her something that left her in awe. Books and literature were her passion, not science, and if it were up to her she would be winning awards for best author not the next greatest formula.  
That was her secret though. It was locked away in the depths of her heart in order for it to stay hidden from the world. That Lydia Martin wasn’t the person the world wanted her to be, and it wasn’t the person her parents wanted her to be.  
As much as she would regret the lack of sleep later, she would still smile to herself because those few hours late at night when the world was quiet, that was the only time Lydia Martin was truly Lydia Martin.  
One more look at those devilish numbers told her it was 3:23am. The window still whispered for her to come look at the night sky, and her heart still hammered against her chest, but finally her mind was complying. She was still terrified of what tomorrow would bring, but it seemed farther and farther away as her mind drifted to her happy place. A land of fictional characters and next chapter predictions. Storylines and plot twists drifted through her mind just as the whispering window began to die down, and her heart relaxed. It was a temporary fix to an ongoing problem, but as her mind drifted to sleep she couldn’t help but smile from the short term relief.

2:05am.  
The roof tiles squeaked under his feet, but yet the world around him was quiet and still. The stars gleamed brightly in contrast with the dark night sky. 21 years later and the same sky still took his breath away. Laying on his back Stiles stared up into the night air trying to figure out how Astraeus, god of the stars, arranged each and every star. The wind whistled and whispered against his ears telling him stories of gods and how they made the world around him. His mind scolded him, telling the boy it was way too late for adventures on to the roof. Back in his room the bed in the corner yearned for him to come close his eyes, but that wasn’t Stiles’ plan.  
Pulling a blunt from his flannel pocket, Stiles lite it and slowly took a drag. He knew that this would be one of his last for the time being. Move in day was just beyond the sunrise. Morning marked the beginning of his junior year in college, and Stiles was more than ready. 21 years in Beacon Hills, and yet this place had become less of a home in recent years. It hadn’t been home since she passed.  
2:42am.  
Another drag and another attempt to count the stars. He felt his body relaxing, and his mind stopped yelling. The bed was quiet in it’s corner, and his heart skipped a beat as a feeling of peace engulfed him. The night was his safety blanket, a security that only came when the sun went down. Darkness hid way all the imperfections that seemed to be on display during the day. Nighttime was the only part of those 24 hour days that Stiles Stilinski actually felt alive. Every night he wondered just how much force it would take for him to drift away into the cosmos, and live out the rest of his days in the stars. Because that’s what it would take, a life time amongst the planets and gods above to finally feel something again.  
Because it’s 3 in the morning and his thoughts are hazy. There was nothing but him and the stars, and all he wanted to do was drift away. Stiles Stilinski, son of the sheriff and no one else. On nights like these he pretends to be a son of Zeus himself. Stiles Stilinski, a man of little emotion, just a void that occasionally gets filled on nights like tonight. It’s because on nights like this he looks up to the sky and watches as the stars align and create the image of his mother. Beautiful as ever, he watches memories of them flash across the sky, and for a brief moment he believes that everything is okay again. She smiles down at him, and then slowly begins to fade away. Reality is setting in; she’s gone, and it’s all because of him.  
3:18am.  
Stiles crawls back into his room with tears stinging the back of his eyes. The bed in the corner greets him warmly, and Stiles feels his body get heavy.  
“I’m sorry Mom.”  
Three silent words spoken each and every night. An ongoing apology for the guilt that carved at his insides. The red numbers to his left blinked 3:23am as the world went dark, followed by soft snores from the broken boy settled in the corner.


	3. Chapter 2

The courtyard buzzed with laughter, and the occasional crash of fallen boxes. First year to last year students bustle around trying to find classrooms and dorm rooms. Lydia and her parents made their way through the crowd, but had no contribution to the energy around them. She wanted to believe it was due to their focus on not dropping the various boxes, but she also knew better. If her parent’s hands weren’t occupied then they would be locked in on their phones engulfed in their work. That’s how things were, and that’s how things had been for as long as Lydia could remember. Their true love was not each other, it was their jobs.  
Left turn here, right turn there, and Lydia caved, deciding it was best to ask someone for directions around campus. After what seemed like years, they finally made it to her dorm room.  
The door was propped open, a slight breeze coming from the window across the room. A girl had her back to the Martins, arranging clothes to her liking. Lydia felt the need to knock despite this being her home too, but there was a feel of intrusion creeping into the pit of her stomach. One knock, and then one more, caused the girl to turn around. In two seconds flat the girl was approaching Lydia with a smile so bright it made Lydia blink twice.  
“You must be Lydia! My name is Allison Argent your new roommate!” Her voice was soft and electric all at the same time. The dark haired girl simpled seemed to radiate, and Lydia found herself at a loss for words.  
“I apologize if I come off strong, I’m just thrilled to meet you! Here, let me take those.” Allison grabbed the boxes from Lydia’s arms and brought them to an untouched corner of the room. It gave Lydia a chance to finally look around her new home.  
The room was small, but in a homey sort of way. Two big windows on the far wall brought in natural sunlight, two beds, two desk, and a closet to share. It was simple, but it was her’s, and at that thought a small smile appeared.  
Behind her, the Martin parents finally made their way inside. Without a second thought both parents were throwing boxes and suitcases to the ground wherever they seemed fit.  
“Alright darling that’s everything. Your father and I must be on our way. Good luck and do well, we’ll see you for thanksgiving.”  
Her mom was quick, giving Lydia a tight smile and brief hug. Just like that, Lydia’s parents were gone as fast as they came. A normal college freshman would probably burst into tears, but by now she was numb to it.  
Turning around, Lydia noticed the confused look Allison was sending her way, but soon it was masked as if Allison didn’t want Lydia to worry about it.  
“Come on, let’s get our things in order, and then how about we get some lunch so we can start getting to know each other?”  
Lydia still found herself uneasy from the kindness that seemed to radiate off the girl infront of her, but she told herself she just wasn’t used to someone so sweet. There were no words escaping her lips, so Lydia forced a nod signaling that she agreed.  
“Wonderful! Do you mind if I take the bed by the door? I have a hard time sleeping by windows.”  
Lydia smiles a genuine smile, “That’s fine. I prefer sleeping next to the window anyways.”  
\---  
The girls spent the next two hours unpacking and telling each other about themselves. Allison was studying the medical field as well, but in hopes to become a pediatrician. She was from a small town in California called Beacon Hills, and was an only child. She did archery in her free time, and promised to teach Lydia first chance they got.  
They decided to grab lunch, and then spend some time exploring campus. Lydia found herself back in the courtyard, now seemingly quiet after today’s earlier activities. Allison was giving her a tour of the college, showing Lydia where all the classrooms were located.  
“We’ll have our science and medical classes in that building over there. Stay away from Professor Harris, he’s boring and a total asshole.”  
Lydia nodded along mindlessly, “Where about Literature classes? I’m taking some electives in that department.”  
Allison points across the courtyard, “That reddish building right over there. If you want a suggestion, you should take Mythology with Professor Hale. He’s intelligent, interesting, and pretty cute even though he appears to be a hard ass.”  
A laugh escaped Lydia’s lips, “I’ll keep that in mind. Allison you seem to already know everything about this school.”  
The brunette let out a laugh of her own, and looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I should have maybe mentioned this earlier but I’ve spent a lot of time here already. My boyfriend is a junior here, so I’ve spent my fair share of weekends here over the past two years. I’ve just heard a lot from him and our friends.”  
Lydia let her eyes drop down to the ground below her. Sadness crept into the back of her mind, of course Allison had friends here already. She was just showing her around to be nice. Negative thoughts swarmed Lydia’s head, she thought they were going to be friends but it was too late for that, Allison already had her-  
“Would you like to meet everyone?” The words practically made Lydia trip over her own two feet due to the sudden interruption of her thoughts. Allison although, had that radiating smile shining once again, “Lydia you should come hangout with us tonight. Scott has an apartment across campus from our dorm. He’s having a welcome back party! And no, don’t worry it’s not a typical college party. It’ll just be our group of friends and a few others. There will be drinks and pizza, but completely casual. It would be so much fun if you came, and then everyone could meet you!”  
Lydia felt herself panicking, “I don’t know..” she let out in a stutter. “I would hate to intrude.”  
“Not possible. We’re friends now, I want you to come.”  
And suddenly, Lydia was sold. Because right there and then someone wanted her presence, something that she felt hadn’t existed for quite some time. She worried that Allison was just doing it to be nice, but in that moment Lydia didn’t care.  
\--  
Red, Pink and Orange hues danced into the room from the open window. The setting sun sent in its last bits of warmth before ending the day and starting the night. Allison hummed in the corner, a song Lydia only knew parts of. She curled her dark locks while the strawberry blonde sat upon her bed reading the new book she started that same morning. (She was already halfway through.) It was simple, it was peaceful, it was home.  
“What are you wearing tonight?” Allison asked, taking one last look at her hair before nodding in approval. Lydia sighed, bending the corner of her page to save for later.  
“Black jeans, grey top with my army green jacket and probably my adidas.”  
“Edgy, I like it.” Allison smirked as she pulled a floral skirt, black halter top, jean jacket and some heeled sandals.  
Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. The two girls were leaving in an hour, and Lydia was avoiding the responsibility of getting ready. Truth be told, there was a mix of emotions rolling over her five foot three body. New people were scary. They were the unknown, the line outside your comfort zone, and that line just wasn’t easy to cross for the little red.  
But Allison was back to humming as she turned on their twinkle lights as the sun finally vanished from the sky. Stars began to illuminate the dark night, and in that moment something ticked in the back of Lydia’s mind.  
This is different.  
Because without her knowing it, Lydia was humming along to that very song she hardly knew a word to.  
Because her roommate was sending her the brightest smile showing the joy she found in her joining along.  
All of this, these 12 hours and 37 minutes were unique. It was the beginning of something, but Lydia wasn’t sure what. So instead of worrying she smiled and continued to hum the unfamiliar tune.  
Because this was home now, and it made her feel as though she was prepared for whatever came crashing her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love to hear what you guys have to think.  
> Until the next chapter, lots of love.  
> xxx fictionaddict


	4. Chapter 3

The cool air of the new night sky rolled over his skin in waves. A light breeze brushed along his face and down his spine, earning a slight shiver and reminder of being alive.  
Stiles Stilinski, part owner of apartment #137 across campus along with buddies Scott and Isaac. This was their second year living in the run down building, and despite its leaky sinks and creaky floors, he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
Stiles stood in his favorite spot, the balcony adjacent to his bedroom. There, almost every night he would stand out and watch the sunset, eagerly waiting for the moon to light up the sky. He watched as the stars appeared one by one, turning into constellations as those luminous balls of gas clustered together.  
The sound of a clicking door brought Stiles crashing back down to earth from his bed of stars. For a brief moment the sound of music and laughter filled the cool air, but it left as soon as it came.  
Scott McCall, best friend since the sandbox days stood before him. A crooked smile on his lips, and two red cups in his hands.  
“Last time I checked, the party was inside.”  
One of the cups was passed his way, and from the sudden burning smell of alcohol Stiles only assumed it was some sort of mixed drink.  
“I know I know. I just needed some fresh air that’s all.”  
Stiles took a drink from his cup, letting the unknown liquid burn his throat. It was true, Stiles was not typically one for crowds and loud music so the fresh air was much needed. But he could never really explain to Scott why he stood out on the balcony every sunset. The galaxies and mysteries above were Stiles’ secret to keep, and he liked it that way.  
Walking over to lean on the railing, Scott spoke once more;  
“Allison is almost here and she’s bringing her roommate. She’s really excited for us to meet her so please don’t disappear like I know you do.” A wink from his left eye and a chuckle from Stiles’ lips echoed onto the night.  
“Yeah yeah okay. I’ll back in a minute I promise.”  
Pushing off the railing Scott nodded, heading towards the door just in time to see a spunky brunette with a mysterious red head.  
\---  
“Over there is Erica, Theo and Boyd. Erica kinda has a thing with Isaac but don’t tell him that.”  
The two girls had been in the apartment less than two minutes and Lydia was already feeling overwhelmed. Allison was pointing out practically everyone at the party.  
“That’s Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey. They’re seniors in high school, but had played lacrosse with Scott and his roommates so they come hang out sometimes.”  
Intimidation swelled inside Lydia like a balloon. Bodies among bodies, and it was starting to feel like the walls were caving in. Throughout the crowd there suddenly was a boy that stood out amongst the crowd. A boy with puppy dog eyes and a goofy crooked smile. He gracefully moved through the swarm of people, and Lydia watched as Allison’s face grew into a glowing smile. And just like that, he stood in front of the two girls just as quick as he had appeared. Allison squealed and then jumped into his arms, while the boy whispered sweet I love yous into her ear. It was kind, it was simple, and it was love, something Lydia had not seen in quite some time. She was bolted to the floor as the couple spent another moment longer in their embrace.She felt as though she was intruding, but there wasn’t a chance to run before Allison was tugging her closer.  
“Lydia! This is my boyfriend Scott. Scott this is my roommate and new bff Lydia.”  
Heat rose to Lydia’s cheeks as she tried to collect herself enough to form an introduction.  
“Hello.” A whispered mumble escaped as she stuck out her hand. (The Martin parents always taught that the proper way to greet someone was with a handshake. To this day she only got a hug on rare occasions, but that was just the Martin way.)  
Scott let out a low chuckle and shook his head before passing up her hand and bringing her into a quick embrace. “Friends don’t shake hands. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”  
“L-Likewise.” It was unclear to why Lydia continued to feel so nervous. Her stomach did somersaults as she tried to recall the last time she was in a social setting that wasn’t some fancy dinner party her parents elaborated. She was surrounded by college students for crying out loud. A group of people full of not thought through decisions and free will. People filled with belly laughs and memories of drunken mistakes. They were carefree, and that terrified her.  
Scott and Allison flagged down two girls, each carrying red cups and wide smiles.  
“Lydia this is Kira and her girlfriend Malia.”  
Two more hugs were received and a loud ‘Welcome to the family!’ was exclaimed between drunken laughter. For awhile it was just the five of them. Stories were told of how the couples met, and adventures over the last few years. It was in the middle of Kira’s story about how she met Malia that Lydia heard Allison whisper something to Scott. The question at hand wasn’t heard completely clear, but she was certain she heard Where is he?  
Before anyone had a chance to react, a boy with curly brown hair came bouncing into view carrying several different cups and began handing them out.  
“You, darling, must be Lydia. The name’s Isaac and my bedroom is down the hall and to the left if you ever so please.” The strange boy wiggled his eyebrows and send a smirk her way.  
“I don’t think Erica would like that very much.” The words fell from her lips before she had a chance to catch them. The small group surrounding her grew quiet and wide eyed, waiting to see the reaction of the second roommate. Isaac stared at Lydia for what seemed like centuries, but all at once he started laughing in a way that could be heard for miles.  
“Fuck, we’ve got a firecracker over here. I like this one.”  
The group broke out into their own fits of laugher, and Scott even passed along a subtle high five. “No one puts him in his place, that was badass.” He whispered in her ear, and Lydia had to pinch herself just to make sure this was all real. Everyone was laughing around her, and it was truly a lovely sight to see. Something inside Lydia told her to screenshot this into memory, and she had a feeling it was meant to be an image she would look back on for years to come.  
\---  
The night was filled with drinks and stolen kisses. There was dancing and music, while the air was filled with its night life. Lydia was a few drinks in and was beginning to feel more like herself. She cracked jokes and told stories of mischief in her younger days. After time though, people started to disburse. Malia and Kira could be found on the couch whispering sweet nothings and stealing kisses. Isaac and Erica had disappeared, most likely to his room down the hall and to the left. It was just Scott, Allison, and her sitting around a kitchen table. Lydia felt bad that the two hadn’t had really any time alone together, so with the alcohol running through her veins she decided to excused herself to find a restroom and ventured off.  
It seemed as though the party was winding down, but groups of people could still be found around the apartment laughing and drinking. Lydia had a desperate need for the cool night air to fill her lungs. The word “balcony” had been tossed into conversation at one moment in the evening, so Lydia climbed the stairs in hopes of finding the outdoors. Tucked way in the back corner was a glass door with moon beams shining in. She approached it cheerfully in her buzzed state, powering through without a second thought. What happened next though, was a collision of bodies, and Lydia somehow ending up on her ass.  
Alcohol enhanced panic came over her as a husky voice mumbled what she believed to be “Lovely.”  
Towering over her, was a boy. A boy with brown hair, moles scattered like constellations, and whiskey eyes that burned into her sea green ones. The moon illuminated him with a nightly glow, and the stars hung above his head like a cosmic crown. He was breathtaking, and the girl could hardly stop staring. The cool night air was officially trapped in her lungs, and words began to fail.  
“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you, I was just excited to go outside so I wasn’t think and..” The boy lifted a hand signaling her to stop.  
“It’s fine.” His words were low, as if he was trying to preserve the peaceful night sky around them. A moment later his hand was stretched out in front of her.  
A peace offering? No.  
A realization that Lydia was still flat on her ass? Absolutely.  
Her heart raced as she grabbed a hold, expecting to be jerked out up by the much taller boy. Instead though his touch was soft and warm, his hand scattered with calluses. She pictured him working outside somewhere that had sunshine more than moonlight, with various tools scattered at his shoes. Once back on her feel, Lydia brushed off, staring at the new scuff mark on the front of her right shoe. Her mind not so fuzzy as before, but enough liquid courage running through her veins brought the girl to stick out her hand once more.  
“Lydia Martin.”  
The boy frowned. A look of skepticism and uncertainty clouded his eyes. Her heart broke, embarrassment rushed to her cheeks, but hesitantly his hand met hers once again.  
“Stiles Stilinski.”  
“Nickname I presume?” She smiled, rolling the letters around in her head. The boy, Stiles, looked surprised.  
“Yeah, no one ever catches that.” He looked to her with curious eyes, and she thought about how he reminded her of whiskey. Brown, golden, eyes that were glossy and burned into your soul. His voice was smooth and burned words into your mind. Their hands were still locked, warm callouses over nimble fingers. Stiles retracted quickly with realization, and Lydia’s eyes dropped to the floor. A familiar flush rushed to her cheeks,  
“Let me grab you a drink.” It was a peace offering, one to mend their collision. She heard him start to protest, so Lydia mimicked his earlier actions and held up a hand to stop him from speaking.  
“One drink. It’s the least I can do.”  
Conflict was once more riddled across his face.  
One moment.  
Two moments.  
Three moments.  
A slight nod followed by three simple words:  
“I’ll be here.” His whiskey voice was a whisper, but Lydia heard him clear as day. Her eyes were on his, Sea green on golden whiskey.  
One moment.  
Two moments.  
The girl smiled, a silent promise to be gone only a moment, and then she disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This story has been a lot of fun to write and I’m excited for where it is going. Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Leave a note and let me know! Until the next chapter, all the love.  
> xxx fictionaddict


	5. Chapter 4

Lydia was practically sprinting across the apartment. The prior conversation played on repeat in her head. Two red cups reached her hands, and she was back the way she came. Back to the balcony that held stars, moonlight, and whiskey eyes.   
30 steps   
15 steps  
5 steps away from new conversations and whispers in the night.  
Lydia could hardly contain herself, when suddenly she was stopped dead in her tracks. A boy stood infront of her, one she had never seen before.  
“Hey, I’m Jackson.” He smiled a wicked smile. His snake like eyes were a piercing green, and his words were like venom. The look he was sending her read of wickedness and desire.  
“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” The lizard looked her up and down, no shame in his actions.  
“Eyes up here.” Lydia was sick of playing nice, “And I’m not here for you so get lost.”   
She felt her heart was hammering against her chest,and if the room had been silent you could hear it a mile away. She tried moving around the creep, but he stepped in front of her in one swift motion.   
“Aw come on babe, my place would much better suit you.”  
“No thanks.”  
Lydia tried once more to move around him, but Jackson wasn’t letting go that easily.  
“Sorry babe, no one rejects me.”   
He then grabbed onto Lydia’s wrist, tight. Liquid splashed out of its respected cup, but Lydia hardly noticed due to the pain that started to radiate from her wrist.  
She tried pulling away, “Let go of me asshole,” but his grip only grew tighter.   
“You’re really starting to act like a bitch.” Jackson was holding on so tight Lydia was sure a bruise would soon form.  
“Let go!’ The panic was animate in her voice, but Jackson had no intention of listening to her pleas. He yanked her forward while Lydia continued to desperately break free from his grip.   
“Let her go Jackson.”   
It came out of nowhere. A voice so cold, it sent a shiver down Lydia’s spine. There stood Stiles, eyes trained on the snake who had coiled himself around Lydia.  
“Stilinski, what’s the matter? Is this one yours? Come on, it’s only fair to share.”   
If looks could kill, Jackson would be dead on the floor.  
“Lydia is a person, not a possession. I suggest you let go of her before things get ugly.”  
“Oh come on Stiles, we were just chatting, right babe?” Jackson had let his grip loosen on her wrist, to which Lydia quickly broke free. She quickly moved over to stand beside Stiles.  
“In your dreams asshole.”   
Jackson’s face filled with anger, and his hands balled into fists.   
“Whatever princess, you aren’t my type anyways.” With that he stormed away, and Lydia released the breath she didn’t realize to be holding.  
‘Thank you, that guy was a real creep.” Stiles gave her a slight nod, and then the two made their way back to the balcony. It was a full moon, and along with the stars, they lit up the air around them. The temperature was cooling, but it felt good to feel the breeze on Lydia’s face.  
“Here’s that drink I promised.” Stiles took the red cup from her fragile hand, nodding once again in thanks.  
“Is Jackson a friend of yours?” They boy shook his head no.   
“You’re a man of few words Stiles.” Lydia was slightly annoyed by his lack of communication. Surprisingly though, Stiles just shrugged, a smirk played lightly on his lips.   
“I’m more of an observer than a talker.”   
The stars twinkled, the cool air carried whispers.   
“Is that so? Tell me Mr. Silent, what do you observe about me?”   
Like the stars, his eyes twinkled. Curiosity and intrigue flashed across his eyes like comets.   
Stiles took a long drink from his cup, pondering what to say. Lydia mimicked his pull, purely to settle the nerves that were starting to spike under her skin.  
“You hold yourself back. Under that shy interior I believe to be a real firecracker. You proved that with how you handled Jackson.”  
Stiles nodded to himself and finished his drink. “I’ll go grab another round.”  
Lydia let his words sink into her skin. Was it true? She never thought of herself to have any sort of a firecracker personality. Her parents would never allow such behavior. But what if that’s what made him right?  
The old wooden balcony creaked under her feet, as she look to the sky. The stars twinkled and the moon gleamed. The world was peaceful up on their old platform. It felt like a twisted fairytale. Girl meets guy without the romance (or so it seemed.) Her head said to ignore the electricity that would run through her veins when they touched, but her heart just laughed and whispered “it’s far too late.” Lydia didn’t know what to think of the boy with the cold stare that someone still melted her exterior. Maybe she was fire, but he was ice. Two elements that never mixed well.   
“Oh God.” Is all she muttered as the night wind chilled down her spine.  
“Actually, it’s Oh Zeus.”  
\---  
Stiles wasn’t sure of what he was exactly doing. He continued to blame the alcohol for moving one foot after the other through the suddenly dead apartment. A text had been received from Scott filled with hints that Allison was staying over and he was NOT to disturb. Stiles didn’t need the text though, he was already smirking from the occasional squeak of bedsprings coming from down the hallway.   
It was 1:03am when Stiles found the bottle of whiskey. There was a split second decision, but he hoped that the strawberry blonde waiting at his favorite spot would see it as an invitation. He wasn’t sure what pulled him to her, but something worked at him with gravitational force.   
Back in front of the balcony he slide it open quietly as to not disturb the sleeping house. The girl had her back to him, and hardly seemed to notice his presence as she looked to the sky filled with stars and mystery. The action shot him straight to the core (something of course he wouldn’t notice till the unknown future.)  
He wondered what goddess she fell from. Was she Eos, goddess of the dawn? No, not quite. Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon and goddess of the sea? No no, that wasn’t right either. Name after name, goddess after goddess he pondered who the mysterious girl in front of him belonged too.   
“Oh God.” Her words pierced the air, bringing Stiles back down to earth. He watched her shiver, and not a moment later the words came tumbling from his mouth, “Actually, it’s oh Zeus.”  
The girl yelped in surprised and Stiles had to hold back a laugh. He walked over to her, shrugging his jacket off in the process.   
“Here, you look cold.”   
Lydia didn’t trust her words to protest, and hardly looked his way out of embarrassment.   
“Zeus? Do you believe in the gods or something?”  
Stiles took a pull from the bottle, waiting as he felt the liquid warm his insides.  
“That’s a loaded question.”   
Another pull, and he passes the bottle to Lydia. She grabbed it quickly, finally looking over at him, “Thanks....” It drew out like a music note.   
Her mother always told her it was rude to stare but in the moment she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the boy next to here. His white t-shirt gleamed against the dark night sky. The boy was toned in all the right places, but what really caught her eye was the moon and stars that gathered on his left arm. There was saturn too, it’s icy rings shaded into the side of his arm. At the bottom near his wrist stood trees proud and tall, representing the world below. Stiles had the universe compressed and drawn over his left forearm, and Lydia found herself lost in it’s pull.   
“Achelois you’re staring.”   
The name rolled off his tongue with ease. It surprised him as much as it surprised her, but in a moment Stiles realized how well it fit. He had found her goddess, a minor one as a matter of fact. But as the name swirled in his head Stiles could only smile at how well it worked.  
Lydia felt like her mind was moving at the speed of light. Questions forming, but never escaping her lips. Stiles stood there not even glancing her way, a smirk laced upon his lips. He took sips of liquor as he counted the stars above, waiting for one of the million questions he knew were racing across the girl's mind. He wasn’t sure if it was the red head beside him, or the alcohol in his veins, but tonight something in him stirred. In the corners of his body he felt the feeling of being alive. For a brief moment he felt as though there was an electric shock finding its way through him, doing it’s best to light up the dark corners of his interior. It was strange, it was exciting, and it was something that he had not felt for quite some time.  
Lydia wasn’t sure where to start. There were more than a few questions surging through her brain, which to start with was what she struggled with.   
“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Stiles finally decided to face her after spending enough time counting the stars. (278 is where he left.)   
He saw the confusion on her face. Questions forming, but never asked. Her eyes were like emeralds, and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder which god was responsible for creating such a girl. She was a beautiful mystery, and while Stiles tended to stay away from the unknown, there was something about her that kept him grounded.  
“I’ll give you two questions love. Night doesn’t last forever no matter how much we wish it did.”   
There was a fire in his soul that lingered longer than ever before. Stiles blamed the liquor. He blamed the smoke in his lungs and the moon beams above. (Deep down though, he knew none of those are what was causing him to stir.)  
“What did you call me?” There was a pause before she spoke. Questioning glances as the boy proved more and more to be a mystery.   
“Achelois. Goddess of the moon.”   
“And why would you call me that?”  
He blushed. Rosey cheeks and a nervous scratch at the back of his neck.  
“It’s a nickname, I promise it suits you.”   
She didn’t believe him, but her body was beginning to yearn for the comfort of a bed so she locked her questions away for another rainy day.   
“Tell me about your tattoo.”  
“Which one?” Stiles smirked watching as surprised took over the strawberry blonde’s face.  
He lifted his left arm gazing at the stars and planets that gathered on there.   
“This was my first tattoo. Hurt like a bitch but I don’t regret it. There’s no story behind it, no deeper meaning. Simply, I have a love for the universe and all the mysteries that follow it. It’s a reminder that on the universal scale we are so small. It keeps me humble, keeps me grounded.”   
Stiles looked up to count the stars once again. It was hard talking about his tattoos. They were a part of him, part of private world he had created for himself.   
Star number 317 and all Stiles could wonder was why he was letting the girl beside him glimpse at his inner universe.  
“I like it.” Her voice was soft, and sounded like music to his ears.  
“I’m glad.”  
That was their moment. The world stood still while the girl stared at the boy who stared at the stars. Stiles closed his eyes, just for a moment. He felt the breeze blowing from the west and took in the peace of the world around him. It was beautiful, it was magical, and for the first time in a long time, Stiles felt peace within himself.  
He held his breath, doing his best to stay in that moment forever. 

\----

Hello friends, long time no see. Did you think I forgot about this story? (Never.) I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I’ve got the next one in the works. Thank you for sticking around and please let me know what your thoughts were in the comments!   
Until the next chapter, lots of love  
xxx fictionaddict

P.S: Here is a link to an image of how I picture Stiles' tattoo. Feel free to imagine it anyway you'd like, and tell me about it in the comments xxx  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/a9/0b/cca90be101f0b5c3fb8002dce5312167--galaxy-tattoos-geek-tattoos.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? let me know!  
> Until the next chapter, lots of love.  
> xxx fictionaddict


End file.
